Will You Marry Me?
by Yume Disney
Summary: This was originally a self insert so consider this a HetaliaxReader. It's that time of year again! February 14 and a certain cafe worker is bored out of their mind as they watch many different couples enjoying the other's company. Francis soon gets an idea though and the whole day will soon turn to chaos... for the couples at least. Pairings: LitPol RusBel UsUk GerIta Spamano more


I lean my head on my arm as I lazily watch the customers in the cafe. Most customers were consisted that of couples. Wanna know why? Simple. It was Valentines.

Yes, Valentines. The day of love, romance, and broken hearts for those who don't have a date like me and still have to go to work instead of staying inside and just pretend like the rest of the world doesn't exist today. Yup. Good old Valentine's day.

I sigh as one of my co-workers come up next to me while drying a newly cleaned glass. "What is wrong, ma cherie? Why do you look so down on a day like this?"

I turn to face Francis. He's actually the manager of the cafe I work at and a close friend I was able to gain while working here. "I'm bored", I respond while still resting on my arm, "and I'm down from seeing all these happy couples."

Francis gives a nod as he places the cup down. He rests his arms next to mine as we both look back out at the joyous sea of people. My mind begins wandering as I stare at a certain couple sitting near a main window. The girl, who seemed to have defiant green eyes and most beautiful brown hair I've ever seen, was bickering with a boy who looked to be albino. Though they bickered, it still looked like they were enjoying each other's company.

I looked to another couple who were more situated near the middle of the cafe. An animated brown haired and eyed girl, with a pink flower in her hair, was chatting aimlessly with a more calmer boy who had the same colored eyes, but darker looking hair. He seemed to be more of an observer since he would only nod at what the girl was saying. I gave a small chuckle.

"Say, mon ami." I look back to Francis to see a mischievous spark light up in his blue eyes. "Why not we play a prank on our dear customers? To help make the day a tad brighter for you."

The bell to the cafe chimes to alert a new customer has entered the store. I turn my head and see a boy with brown hair and green eyes accompanying a... I want to say a girl since the person is wearing a pink skirt, but the face looks more masculine. The she-man had blonde hair and green eyes as well. The two had settled themselves closer to the bar in which Francis and I resided.

Looking back, I tilted my head. "What kind of prank?"

He begins laughing his strange laugh as he motions me to follow him. "Come with me. I'll tell you in the back." Now usually alarm bells would be going off, but something's telling me I'll regret not following him. With a shrug, I walk after him and we enter into our inventory room. "Now, mon ami. What would be the most romantic thing any lover would do for their partner?"

I watch the Frenchman closely as he pulls out a glass with a small umbrella. He then proceeds leading me back to the front and begins whipping up a drink. "Um... I guess proposing, right?"

He pours the drink in the glass and looks up at me. "Oui. That is correct." He then puts the glass behind his back while quickly slipping his hand in the black aprons we had to wear as uniforms. He pulls his hand back out and puts it behind his back as well. "Would you like a drink, cherie?" He presents the drink before me.

I raise an eyebrow and curiously take the glass. Inspecting it, I notice the drink is pink with hints of cut up strawberries at the bottom. It looks like a smoothie. I put the rim of the cup on my bottom lip and begin to drink it, my thumb and index finger keeping the umbrella in place. That's when I realize. There's a diamond ring hanging on the tip of the decoration.

I look to Francis and see him smiling like a mad man. I laugh and take the ring off. "You sly son of a Frenchman."

He begins laughing his laugh again as he takes out a small bag filled with exact replicas of the ring in my hand. "Amazing what you can buy at a dollar store, oui? We'll just say that it is a new event we will try here by giving free strawberry smoothies to customers. We'll slide the rings on one of the two cups with umbrellas and watch the show. It will be magnifique", Francis exclaims as he kisses his fingertips. I smile and nod my head, the both of us getting straight to work.

~Time Skip~

Francis and I just finished passing out the glasses as we watched the customers closely from behind the bar. We were bending down to make sure we weren't spotted unless someone wanted to blame something on us.

"What do you think you're doing crouching behind the counter?"

"Sh!" The two of us hiss at another one of our co-workers, Alistair, who had walked in from the back.

"We're playing a prank on the customers", Francis explains.

I smile. "The boyfriend is about to find out they made", I cough a bit with a smirk, "An unexpected proposal."

Alistair smirks as well and joins us behind the counter. "Now that's what I'm talking about." We go back to spying as our first victim discovers the placed prop.

"Like, oh my gosh", the she-man from earlier exclaims while holding the ring up in amazement and giddiness, "Toris! I didn't know you, like, wanted to get married already!"

Toris, as the brown haired male is now known as, is looking at the blonde haired one in shock. "B-b-but, Felix!" Oh! so it is a boy. "I didn't put that-"

"We have, like, so much planning to do", Felix says as he jumps up and grabs a panicking Toris's wrist, "You're, like, the best boyfriend ever! Our weddings totally gonna be a wicked hipster pink." The two exit the cafe as the three of us begin snickering.

"Either we ruined the Toris guy's life", I say, "Or we just made their relationship awesomer."

"That will be one of the results after our prank", Francis says as a loud gasp is heard near us. We turn our attention back to the shop and see a girl with long platinum hair and dark blue eyes is smiling creepily at the little plastic ring as the boy across her, with white hair, purple eyes, and scarf, is cowering in fear.

"Big brother Ivan. I knew you would want to marry me one day", the girl said which sent shivers down my back.

The same seemed to happen to Ivan, the unlucky boy with her, as he began shaking his head violently, "No, Natalia! That wasn't me! Please stop! Please stop!" He was crying now as he quickly dashed out our doors, the girl right behind him as she kept chanting "Marry me" over and over again.

This time all three of us shivered. "We definitely ruined that guy's life." My co-workers nodded in agreement. "Think we should still-?"

"SI! YES! Oh, Ludwig I thought you would never ask!" Our attention is turned back again to two males who were sitting in the back of the cafe. The one who found the ring had auburn brown hair, a strange curl prodding from the side of his head, and overwhelmed amber eyes. The other, I'm guessing is Ludwig, had slicked back blonde hair and the most panicked blue eyes I have ever seen. I think he was more panicked than that Toris guy.

"Oi! What do I hear about supposed marriage to my little brother!" A new person, that came from a table closer to our location, had come storming to the table with our latest victims. The boy looked a lot like the now close eyed one who found the ring except he had darker brown hair and eyes. A curl was also twitching on the opposite side from the first boy's head.

"Fratello, look! Ludwig proposed to me by putting a ring on the umbrella", the auburn twin said while holding up the ring cheerfully. The other didn't look so happy as Ludwig began to blush furiously.

"Feli, I-"

"Lovino! I say yes!" Now all our attention is turned to the table in which Lovino, wait. I though his name was fratello? Oh well. Not important. A man from the table the angry twin came from had jumped up from his chair and tackled the shorter one into a hug. "Of course I'll marry you!" This man had dark brown hair as well, but dazzling green eyes. He seemed very excited by this.

"What? I didn't propose to you, Antonio", Lovino, I decided that was probably his name, exclaims as he tried struggling out of the taller boy's arms.

"How great is that, Lovino", Feli says happily as he also hugs the twin, "Now we can have a double wedding!"

Lovino groaned as the sound of something metal hitting something is heard. Looking over to the brown haired girl and albino from earlier, it seemed the girl had produced a pan and hit the albino on the head. The albino was rubbing his head as he looked to the girl. "What the hell, Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta was holding her frying pan tightly, her white knuckles spook volumes, as she was staring down at the diamond ring in shock and a hint of fear. "A-are you trying to tell me something, Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked at her confused before looking at her drink and seeing the small plastic circle. His own expression became one of shock and fear, but the fear was more evident in his eyes. "Now wait a moment, Liz!" Another clang is heard as the albino sinks in his seat with a groan. Elizabeta walked out of the cafe with a huff and head held high.

"Bruder, are you okay", Ludwig asked Gilbert as said albino made his way to Ludwig's seat.

"Ja. I have a feeling I am going to get a call from Mr. Stick-in-the-mud though, having to listen to Chopin for an hour", Gilbert grumbled as the two got up and began following the other three out of the cafe.

As soon as the group left, we had burst into silent laughter, slumped on the floor. "So we definitely ruined Gilbert's life", I say through my giggles.

"Aye", Alistair agrees as he wipes a tear of mirth from his green eyes, "At least the other four got a happy ending."

"I will probably be hearing from Gilbert and Antonio later", Francis says as he readjusts his ponytail, "Especially Gilbert." We all look back over the counter to wait for our next victim.

Before we know it, two men begin wrestling each other on the ground as it looks like... Cats were surrounding them! The man that seemed to mostly end up on the bottom of the fight had hazel brown hair and I could barely make out green eyes just because of how much the two were moving. I wasn't even going to bother to describe the other because he was wearing a green hoodie and a white mask.

"You put that ring on the umbrella on purpose, huh Jerkules", the masked man accused as he continued trying to pin the first man.

"No", the other responded, very slowly if I may say so, while pushing against the second man to try to top, "You... Put it there... To blame me, Sadiq."

The men continued fighting as Alistair and Francis quickly jumped over the bar and to the men. "Aye! No fighting in the cafe!"

They were able to pull the two apart as Sadiq shrugged off Alistair. "I'm leaving anyways. I have better things to do." He quickly stomped out the cafe as- I'm pretty sure his name is not Jerkules.

As Alistair was making sure nothing was broken, Francis was apologizing to the man, who we soon discovered his name was actually Herecles. Francis had given him a free drink on the house and the three of us went back to spying. I would say we ruined their lives, but they already seemed like they've been fighting for a while.

My attention is turned to the couple I spotted earlier sitting near the middle of the cafe with the girl who had a pink flower in her hair. The boy with soulless brown eyes seemed to show a bit of panic that I barely caught. His face was so neutral looking, I thought it might've just been my imagination.

"Excuse me, Mei-chan, but I believe you spilled some of the smoothie on your dress."

The girl quickly responds by looking all over her. "Where?" As she is distracted, the boy quickly reached over and snatched the ring from the umbrella.

"My apologies. I might have just mistaken a part of your pink blouse. Forgive me", the boy says with the same calmness as he gave a small bow of his head.

Mei seemed to cheer up again as she waved her hand. "That's alright, big brother Kiku!" My eyes widen in shock as a small chuckle escapes my lips. "Thank you for looking out for me!" Kiku sighs in relief as the two finish their drinks, one skipping out of the cafe merrily as the other walks silently behind her.

My attention is then turned to one of our last customers. We close our shop around five pm and out time is cutting close. This pair is sitting by the window as well and seemed to have already spotted our little prank. One boy had blonde hair with a cowlick and blue eyes that hid behind glasses. The other one, who had found the ring and was inspecting it with a curious eye, also had blonde hair, but green eyes and the biggest eyebrows ever. Just like Alistair's.

The green eyed boy continued looking at the ring as the blue eyed one seemed frozen in place. "You know, Alfred. When you invited me to have lunch with you", the ring is held up, "I wasn't expecting a marriage proposal from my best friend."

"Arthur. I can explain", Alfred quickly cuts in as he waves his arms frantically.

Arthur just chuckles as he stands up and goes over to Alfred, kissing the top of his forehead. "No need." Alfred blushes. "See you tomorrow, love", Arthur waves as he begins walking in our direction. Alfred is still blushing as he watches Arthur walk away, but soon smiles as he does a fist pump and begins walking out of the cafe. Arthur stops in front of the bar and leans over us. "Don't think I didn't see that little trick you three have been pulling all day." He smirks. "I'll be waiting in the back for that ride home, brother dear."

Francis and I chuckle as Arthur walks to the back of the store. Alistair runs a hand through his red hair and begins standing up. "I best be getting home anyways. We left Liam at home by himself and Owen won't be getting back from college till later." He waves to us and exits through the back.

"After we watch our last set up trap, we will go home and get a well deserved break", Francis says as he pats me on the back, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I nod my head and smile at him, "Thank you for today, Francis."

He kisses the top of my head. "It was my pleasure, ma cherie. Now lets watch."

We look to the last couple who sat relatively close to the exit. The first man had blonde hair that was covered by a barrette and brown eyes full of life. The second seemed taller, more intimidating, and the complete opposite of the first. He also had blonde hair, but glaring blue eyes covered by glasses. "Thank you for taking me out today, Berwald! I had a really great time."

"You're welcome, Tino", Berwald said with a really thick accent, it was a bit hard to understand.

Tino was close to finishing his drink. Setting his cup down, he wiped his mouth and smiled at the other. "Today was most definitely one of the best! I'm glad I was able to spend it with you!" The other grunts in agreement. Tino plays with the umbrella until he feels the ring brush across his fingers. He looks at the ring curiously, but shock quickly takes over his features as he looks up to Berwald. "B-Berwald. Did you-?"

Shock also crosses Berwald's eyes as he watches Tino pick up the ring. Berwald shook his head and took the ring from the smaller man, throwing it across the room. Francis, Tino, and I all seemed to freeze in our spots as we saw Berwald get up. Everything seemed still since we were the last four in the shop. Tino started to look very worried as Berwald moved closer to him. He got down on one knee in front of Tino and pulled out a red box, opening it up to show a beautiful ring. Tears seemed to prick at Tino's eyes and he wasn't the only one. Francis had started clutching my hand tightly as he held his other hand up to his eye. "Will you become my real wife", Berwald asked as he held the ring closer to Tino.

Tino shut his eyes and nodded vigorously. He smiled brightly and hugged Berwald around the neck. "Yes! I do!"

Berwald hugged back tightly as Francis stood up clapping while shouting, "Bravo!"

Berwald put the ring on Tino's finger and the two began exiting the cafe. "Thank you very much", Tino called as he waved happily. Berwald grunted in response. Francis and I waved back as we began cleaning the now empty cafe.

"Well today was surely exciting", I say while washing down a table.

"Oui, but what we saw right now was absolutely worth it", Francis says as he picks up cups and puts it in a gray tub. He then walks over to me and nudges my side. "Perhaps we should get married on this day of l'amour~"

I laugh and pat his shoulder, "Nice try, Francis."

He laughs, "It was worth a try for you, belle."

~Time Skip~

I soon get home after a long day of working and helping Francis clean. I had finished doing my nightly routine before bed and I was now ready to sleep. I buried myself in my covers and sighed in relaxation. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a chilling voice ask me...

"Become one with Russia, da?"

* * *

**So this is what happens when I get bored, I'm scrollin through Ifunny, and it's the middle of the night and I need something to write that's not one of the stories I'm suppose to be working on. I hope you guys enjoy it and if I made any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Thank you all very much! I own nothing except the story!  
**


End file.
